A Question
by Cathelien
Summary: Just a random thing where i found that there weren't many fics that questioned religion...so i did one. no pairings involved just a weird fic and some sense..ending not nice...it would be for a more mature reader but it's in teen anyway


Vera and Dannie walked along the shores of the River Gar

**This is fic for Tyki Mikk because I am happy he is alive and kicking. But his brother is kind of creepy and ugly…Though it doesn't start off directly with the Noahs, it gets to the point. That's just the introduction to this somewhat weird story. All flames compliments and reviews are accepted because I allow it. I even put back the anonymous reviews back on for it. And lastly, because there is not enough fics that actually question religion and spirituality. Have fun…**

**Disclaimer – I do not own DGM, I just borrow it. I have nothing against various religions at all. I celebrate with my friends in their different religious festivals and holidays so please don't interpret this in any way that is negative**

**--**

Vera and Dannie walked along the shores of the River Gar. It was a cold day which was very unusual for the Egyptian weather to do. The sky was clouded and dark. It worried Vera very much. She knew something was wrong. She could feel it in her bone of bones. She stopped suddenly and dropped to her knees. Something was definitely wrong. The sand didn't feel right. It felt somewhat smoother like porcelain. Her eyes began to water as she felt what the desert felt. It was hard to explain. Dannie was at her side. She would not understand. She would never understand.

There was something in the sand. It was causing this disruption and pain. The desert was hurting; slowly but surely. It didn't _feel_ like it was at ease. This stirred the sand beneath her and Dannie. She covered her face with her hands. She was in agony; the desert was in agony. But she could feel a force in it. A strong force that could be used for good yet it was creating all this evil. Dannie felt scared. Her friend was acting weird and it instilled a certain fear in her. She realized that the others were right; Vera was not right in the head. Dannie had to get away from it all so she ran back to the village.

"No…Dannie…don't leave me!" Vera cried out but she could do nothing to stop Dannie.

Vera could feel the ground under her shake; giving way to a cooling relief. It was finally making its way out of the sand. Vera prayed to her God and thanked him for letting the desert find a small sense of relief. She could feel it getting closer every second she stayed in that spot. She looked to the sands and held her hands in prayer. She prayed that it would not be something to harm her home. One of the ancient prophets from the last Pharaoh's time had once said that something was about to happen. She had always believed it but now it seemed as though the prophecy would come though. There was a flash of light and the thing burst out of the sand. It was a small green cube with two cog-like circles surrounding it. She held it in her hands and looked to the sky.

She had heard of this Order of some kind that was looking for these things…What did they call it? She knew it was somewhere in Europe but she hardly knew if she could find it. She began walking north towards the upper regions of the world. She had never been anywhere else and thought this would be a new journey worth taking. But part of her knew she would never be the same after this and she would miss the desert…

A Lord Tyki Mikk was at home when the Earl came spiralling into his room wearing a very boss looking hat. It had a rainbow coloured ribbon on it. He was smiling as usual and Lero was hiding behind him. Tyki wasn't taking him on as usual but reading one of the finer literatures. It was going very well when the Earl came right up to his window chair and took the book from Tyki's hands.

"Oh hello Earl," he said politely while trying to get the book back.

"Hello Tyki, pet. I have a job for you. There is a very special guest carrying a very special item. She's carrying an Innocence fragment to the Order from Egypt. But the sad thing is that she knows not where the Order is. Maybe you can get the Innocence fragment from this lovely young woman and destroy it," the Earl was always quick to the point.

Tyki nodded and disappeared in a haze. The Earl sighed. Tyki always vanished in a haze; maybe he could persuade him to disappear with bunnies instead. Little cute white bunnies with nice top hats like him. But Tyki wouldn't agree. Besides the Earl was about to get rid of another fragment. He felt happy and pleased with himself. Lero was stolen by Rhode who just wanted to play with him. The Earl smiled to himself. All Tyki had to do was manipulate this woman and he would get the Innocence and destroy it. And who knows; maybe it could even be the Heart. This would be good.

Lavi and Miranda were sent on a new mission. Hevlaska had felt an Innocence fragment activate. She said it was somewhere in the desert and moving, slowly. Apparently, someone had found it and was heading towards the Order. They had to get it before the Noah or there would be one less fragment in the world. One less exorcist to help with the fight. Because winning the fight against the Noah was important. It was the most important thing in their lives right now. To make sure that the Noah didn't control the world with their demons. It was about the fight against good versed evil and nothing more really to tell the truth. And if they had to kill demons to get their way, they would.

That was how they went about things before one person taught them to see a little different. Allen Walker could see demons. He could see how they suffered; that they cried. They cried to be free. They cried to rest in eternal peace or become reincarnated into somebody else if necessary. He saw how happy they looked when they were set free. How they thanked their redeemer for saving them. So killing the demons became saving trapped souls. Saving the people around them as well. But what the Order didn't do was the real catastrophe. And maybe, just maybe it would come back to haunt them.

Miranda was a little nervous because this was only her tenth mission and she was still new to this whole thing. She had met many people along her journeys because she thought of her missions as just journeys and she had a first hand experience at the grief they went through. But the one thing she was trained in was consoling others. None of the exorcists were. Though some learned that consoling others was a way for them to get over their grief. But Miranda seldom saw anyone in the Order's chapel except when there were funerals. And that worried her. Maybe she might be able to do something in Egypt.

Vera got up at sunrise to pray. God had indeed blessed her today. She had survived the worst sand storm she had ever been in. Down on her knees she went and prayed with intensity. The feeling she was getting from the desert was much calmer than two days ago when she had found the mysterious cube. She could feel it in her bone of bones and see it in her eye of eyes. The desert was being disturbed just a bit. But the disturbance was gentle was a touch and it felt soothing. Someone was approaching but she continued to pray. It stopped and she could feel it looking at her. She could feel two other disturbances in the sands. They weren't as gentle.

She finished her prayer and slowly got up. She saw a man dressed in a fine suit and he wore a hat. His skin was grey. If he lived in her village; he would be the handsomest. He smiled kindly at her and perched on his finger was a butterfly. It was a beautiful black thing and it lightly flapped its wings. The other two was a man and a woman. They were wearing some sort of uniform that would have had them stoned for something that fit them like that. Well only the woman. Though the man's clothes looked weird; they fit him loosely. They faced each other. The man had a big hammer out in the open. He looked like he was ready to strike something. The woman had no weapons.

"May God be with you my friends," she greeted them.

"And to you too," Tyki said curtly, "I am looking for a cube. It has a green glow about it and two cogs circle it. Do you know of it?"

"I know of it. I have one in my possession. It came up from the sands that I tread upon. Why do you inquire about it?" Vera asked.

Lavi raised his hammer and she looked his way and held up a hand.

"Please do not fight on this land," she said.

"I know of a place that needs these things. It's called the Order and we have been searching for these. They are very important to us," Tyki's voice was very calm.

"If it is important to you, then you shall have what you seek," she reached into her robe and pulled out the cube. She was about to hand it to the Noah when the man with flames for hair intervened.

"Stop! He's on the side of evil. This uniform marks that we are from the Order. He's one of the Noah. If you give him the fragment; he'll destroy it," Lavi put the hammer away as Tyki let the butterfly vanish. There would be no fighting toady; yet.

Vera looked at the two sides. They both claimed that they were from the same place yet only one said the other was the enemy. Vera could feel the sand beneath the flame-man 's feet become compressed a little too hardly and she cringed a little in pain. The compression was hurting her. She could feel it in her bone of bones. There would be only one way to solve this.

"May we sit my friends?" she asked sitting, "I would like to talk to you."

They sat in the sand and the pain eased.

"Allah has blessed me greatly. He had put me in a not so loving home. His blessing upon me is also a curse and I barely have any food or water left," she said.

"And you say he has blessed you greatly?" Lavi asked.

"Indeed. You may get a little confused about his blessings. My not so loving home taught me to cherish every moment of peace; though how brief. I barely have any food or water left because I have learnt that there is no need for large amounts to be consumed," she looked reflective.

"And your blessing?" Tyki asked. This intrigued him.

"My third eye. I am bound to this desert. I feel what it feels. I see what it sees sometimes. It is my curse because I feel the pain in the sands as they are pushed down hard," she put the fragment back into her sleeve.

"What is your religion?" she asked.

"I have none," Tyki replied.

"We follow Christianity," Miranda replied.

"Ah…Christianity…You know the Holy City, right? It was our city before you came along. You invaded our walls and killed our people and took over the city. You are against everything that we believe in. What was left of us left the city and returned home. But some of us came to the desert. For centuries, we have left you. We have remained faithful to no violence. You pitted yourselves against us, the Jews and other religions. You killed those not of you religion and forced it onto others," she paused.

It was long brief moment and she looked up to the sky. Allah had indeed blessed her with this knowledge. The cool wind blew and carried her thoughts at the moment far away.

"I've seen people in your uniforms. They killed people from the neighbouring villages and left without a guilt feeling…my father was not evil. He was alive at fifty-nine and they killed him too. Just because he was a Muslim," she could say no more. Something was disturbing the sands.

She stood and they stood too. She took the fragment from her robes again and held it in her hands. So much fighting took place because of it. And it was all the Christians' fault. Would she give it to them or the grey one? She wondered if her decision was the right one and prayed to Allah that he would guide her. She slowly extended her hand towards the Noah and he gladly took the fragment. She looked at all of them.

"Peace be upon you my friends for you are my friends no longer in this world. I have made my choice and I shall stick to it. I wish you prosperity as I abandon this burden. I just have a question for all of you. What is true spirituality? Long have I wondered that question but now I seek the answer. I leave you in peace just as I came. The person I have given this cube to had unmentionable power. Power that can wipe you out. May Allah have mercy on you," she began to walk off and as the desert wind blew; she disappeared.

Tyki smiled at the treasure in his hand. It was truly a gift from a higher power. But then the question came to mind. He wondered it himself. Maybe he would ask the Earl later. He closed her fist around the fragment and destroyed it. The dust it created fell into the sand, becoming part of the desert itself. Miranda, for the first time in her life saw what true grief looked like. She had seen many people mourn but not like this. She was not able to console that one and she feared that she never would. It was all a matter of what was happening now.

But the Noah's thoughts seemed elsewhere. He was a little too distracted to even notice that the exorcist were still there; both of them pondering on the same question. He simply vanished and went back to the Earl. He was sitting there, knitting a new blanket for Lulubell because she had lost hers.

"Ah Tyki," the Earl looked up at him, "you failed to kill the exorcist there but you successfully destroyed the fragment. Too bad it was not the heart."

"My dear Earl, I have a question for you. It was given to me by a Muslim who willingly handed over the fragment. What is spirituality?" Tyki asked.

"I do not know but I will allow you to find that lovely young Muslim and ask her."

"I would but she vanished with the wind…maybe I should ask someone else…Where's Lulubell?"

"She's in the garden. Have fun my pet," the Earl went back to his knitting.

Tyki smiled and went out into the garden to find Lulu. He had always hated it when the Earl called him pet but this was what he had to live with…

--

**Yes, I allow insults, compliments and reviews. Most of things that the weird random character mentioned about the Christians and the other religions is true. But there are some things in there that are not true like what she said about them going home though some of them did or them wondering into Egypt I don't know if there are any Muslims in Egypt btw. This was really just a weird oneshot but I found myself wondering what it would be like if a Muslim found the fragment instead of a normal person. Then it got me thinking. What if the exorcists had some part in her losing someone? It would probably trigger some kind of hate towards them. Then to place her in a story with two Christians supposed Christians and an atheist. It would make up one weird story but then what if the atheist became interested in spirituality? All these questions make for one story. I have nothing against any religion at all. I am interested in the subject and more like this may come. May be centred around different Noahs and/or the Earl himself.**


End file.
